


Push and Pull

by psydog



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psydog/pseuds/psydog
Summary: A one time accident changed two lives, altogether and forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my AFF | This is also an adopted prompt from NODTT ficfest (ya i kno im late for 60 years /shrugs)

//

 

 

The alarm rings few times before Jongin reach out to his phone to turn it off and putting it back onto the table aside. He then sat up, kick his thin blanket down and yawned, feeling his body stiff all over once again. Sleeping on the sofa every damn night does torture his joints, but he has no other choice. Not in this small apartment with single bedroom, and another person lived here with him since several weeks ago.

 

Jongin straighten his back, massaging his neck and shoulders before walk around to prepare himself to go for early morning shift in his part time job. He washed his face, put on his shirt and leave breakfast for later. When Jongin was about to leave, he decided to take a peek into his bedroom, although hesitantly. He carefully moved the door and found a small body, still sleeping soundly under that soft blanket. That person breathes softly, cherry lips slightly parted, and long black eyelashes adoring his entire looks.

 

His mate, Jongin got to admit Kyungsoo is one beautiful omega. Even just a light touch from the tip of Jongin's fingers would seems like tainting a sacred purity.

 

Kyungsoo is beautiful, even when Jongin doesn't think he loves him. None of them are. He does not think that would ever change. Even when Kyungsoo has Jongin's seed growing inside of him.

 

//

 

They were strangers. A complete strangers. At least, until a month ago. For Jongin, Kyungsoo was merely an individual who's happen to take one same class as him. A rather quiet and timid fellow student, Jongin does not think he would ever has anything to do with Kyungsoo, probably vice versa. This year was supposed to passed by just like any other year. Both of them would just continue their study until graduate while remain strangers to each other. But somewhere along the line, destiny decided things should get stirred up a little, more, between them.

 

But nope, not little at all.

 

It was just another day, when Jongin was about to leave after class and some burnt cigs, Jongin just remembered that he forgot his notebook. He was going to have an exam the day after, therefore he turned back to class immediately the moment he noticed something was missing in his bag and looked for the book. But then, there was a rather familiar figure curled up while sat on the floor. Jongin recognized him as Kyungsoo, that classmate he barely knows except for the name. Kyungsoo noticed Jongin's presence, but he didn't move an inch from his spot, only glance slightly.

 

Kyungsoo's breath sounds heavy and uneven. He sweats a lot, his pale cheeks flushed as if he was having fever, however, more than anything, Jongin felt Kyungsoo let out a scent that he couldn't explain. One thing he was sure of it makes the air smelled sweet, good and intoxicating. It tingles the alpha inside him, allured Jongin to do something, to throw his control out of the window and let something else taking over his sanity. But Jongin clenches his hand. After centuries of evolution, wolf these days, especially alphas are demand to have control over themselves. To just jump any lower rank and do them as they please deemed as a crime and primitive. Jongin hold on tight to that value, right there, he tighten the hold even more.

 

“A...are you okay?”

 

Jongin didn't even realized himself that he already kneeled in front of Kyungsoo.

 

His brain missed so many things in that moment –whether his question concerning Kyungsoo was genuine or not, or how he actually let out his own scent that stirred Kyungsoo's omega and screwed the latter's mind.

 

The last piece of his sanity were being taken away as Kyungsoo pulled him in, and everything went black after that. When Jongin return to his sense, he found Kyungsoo under him. Naked legs splayed, his shirt crumpled, but more than anything, Jongin felt the lump in his throat when he noticed cum from between those thighs, as well as an angry red mark on Kyungsoo's neck. The color was bolder, stand out on Kyungsoo's pale complexion.

 

Kyungsoo looked sated, his breath were no longer as heavy as before. But he looked at Jongin with disbelief in his eyes, probably, Jongin assumed –disgust and silent disappointment. None of them wanted this, none of them expected this to happen. Not this young as nineteen and twenty, not with the person who's never filled each other's mind. Not like this. Never like this.

 

They are mated.

 

//

 

In an unspoken agreement, both of them agreed to get over with it and act like nothing happened. Everything went as usual, except lots of averting gaze, more distance to each other, pretending that one didn't see the other around. Despite of all those, Jongin has lingering questions in his mind. Urged to be let out and forced to be keep in to himself all at the same time. Everytime he looked at Kyungsoo, Jongin will collect assumptions and took it as an answer. Those are all lead to one conclusion, though; that Kyungsoo probably hated him now. Mating scars is something that will stay forever once it's done. Sex is one thing, but mating is something more specific and special especially for omega. It should be done out of love and everlasting promise to be together. Not out of an uncalled heat.

 

Kyungsoo walked past him, and Jongin wished he could have the courage to tugged Kyungsoo's arm, dragged him somewhere less crowded and ask something mundane like how are you, how it is, what are we going to become now? But the gut was nowhere to be found.

 

It was Kyungsoo who came to him instead, when he was alone smoking on the bench of their college's park. The momentarily relieve soon be replaced with another lump in Jongin's chest.

 

“I'm pregnant.”

 

//

 

A child is a blessing, a child is a grace. But when one came without a good plan, it turns into a mistake and disaster for the parents. Jongin wasn't sure of what to do, but life is always a much more popular and encouraged option to pick, and Kyungsoo said –eventhough Jongin doubted he meant it, that he's going to keep the baby until it born. However, right now, they have no other choice but to get together, temporarily.

 

“You know, society is stupid,” Jongin muttered, “Just because I have marked you, does not mean you have to stuck with me for the rest of your life. Don't stay for something you do not want,” he added. Kyungsoo stared at him, long and unreadable as Jongin finished his sentence.

 

It was hard, but the couple had no other choice. Jongin had to face Kyungsoo's parents and convince them that this was a pure acident. It was nothing like an alpha who took adventage over his natural given rank, and that he was going to take full responsibility of Kyungsoo and the child.

 

With a blatant doubt shown on their face, Kyungsoo's parents finally agreed to let go of their son. No matter how badly they wanted to keep their son with them, a mated wolf can't stay around their parents anymore. They had to move out. It was an unwritten rule that still valid up to this day.

 

And just like that, nineteen years old Jongin and twenty years old Kyungsoo are married and expecting. But there's no longing between them. They have borders Kyungsoo built for them instead.

 

//

 

Jongin woke up in another morning to the sound of vomitting from the bathroom. He get up and walk carefully, watch Kyungsoo bow over the sink. Jongin wonder if he should reach out. Things willl get harder for Kyungsoo from now on. The least thing he could give to the other man is empathy and an attempt of consolation.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo flinched when only Jongin's fingertip touched his clothed skin.

 

“Are you...alright?”

 

Kyungsoo lapped his mouth, “Yes,” he quietly replied, “It's not like I didn't see this coming.”

 

He then turn the faucet on and started cleaning up.

 

“Do you wanted me to accompany you to class today?”

 

Kyungsoo turned the faucet off, and for the first time that day, he finally looked to Jongin's direction.

 

“Know your boundaries, Kim Jongin.”

 

He then walked out from the bathroom, leaving Jongin alone with regret for his so-called boundaries-crossing.

 

Apparently Kyungsoo has morning class that day, so he left without a word for Jongin. The sound of Kyungsoo's footsteps slowly fades before gone completely.

 

 

//

 

“I still can't believe it,” Sehun said when they walk in the hallway, “You're going to be a parent. Just like that. Remember two months ago when we were trying to figure our plan after graduate?”

 

“Well, it happened. It felt surreal, but it is real,” Jongin respond before he felt Sehun nudged his side, point at Kyungsoo who's about to walk passed through them. Jongin looked up and try to greet im –which would be awkward since they are now housemate, furthermore, husbands. However Kyungsoo, as usual, prefer to ignore Jongin and keep talking to a friend beside him.

 

“What's with that?” Sehun asked out of curiosity, “You guys don't play like a lover at all.”

 

“Are we even one?” Jongin scoffed, “Us wolves already evolved for centuries, therefore values and customs are keep changing and he has all the rights to reject me.”

 

“But you're his alpha.”

 

“Not by his choice.”

 

Jongin heard Sehun smack his lips, “You know, this is the first time I've seen him like this. At least, I think I've known him long enough to say so.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Well, he is quiet, reserved, a little timid but can be bold when the situation requires him to. But never I have seen him treated others the way he treated you now.”

 

“I don't know what you expect, Sehun. But I have already normalize him like this. Let's just say more than just marking, I've impregnated him. It's a one time accident both of us couldn't helped, yeah, but I have ruined his life plan, pretty much. He has long way ahead of him, and then I happen to be that one person who walked in that classroom just to get a fucking notebook, and bam! It happened!”

 

Jongin didn't realized his tone rising. Sehun already pat him on the back.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

//

 

It was eleven PM and Jongin just return from his part time job. He unlocked his apartment door, and stepped in to found that all of the lights are still on, the television is not yet turned off, and Kyungsoo, he was leaning against the table, using his arms for pillow. Eyes closed with light snore from his mouth, while pens, books and papers scattered around on the table. There was a bowl near Kyungsoo, it was probably a meal from convenience store that only got half-eaten. He probably still couldn't eat normally.

 

Jongin has to admit the borders Kyungsoo built between them frustrated him. It's almost like he didn't left even the tiniest space for Jongin to sneak in, Jongin desperated to get closer not because he wanted to attract Kyungsoo or make their relationship work properly. Not at all.

 

He just wanted to get free from the guilt.

 

Jongin stares at Kyungsoo for few moments, carefully take off his jacket and drape Kyungsoo with it. The omega snores softly and Jongin felt rude if he disturbed him more than he already did, so he just left Kyungsoo like that, before he go to sleep himself, still on his beloved sofa that will gives him muscle pain in the morning.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed is he's not on the bed. Second thing, that it's already early morning and the clock hits six AM. Third thing, he felt a foreign jacket draped around his body. With a scent that he hated to admit that liked it; musky and warm, mixed with reeks of tobacco. It's not a foreign scent, because he's supposed to be well acquinted with that scent already, since it once stirred his omega to an uncontrollable state and put both the owner of the scent and Kyungsoo into their position today.

 

He then figured Jongin still snoring on the sofa, his tall body trying to fit in to the available space miserably. Now looking at Jongin like this, Kyungsoo realized how mean he is. He indeed asked Jongin to not sleep anywhere near him, but since they only have one bedroom and Jongin suggested that the pregnant male should get a more comfortable spot, Kyungsoo get the bed. He does not think comfort is something he required, even during pregnancy. He just needed to draw a clear line where Jongin would know his limit to not trespassing.

 

Kyungsoo reached his hand and hover it on Jongin, slow and careful. Something Kyungsoo wouldn't do if Jongin is awake.

 

He wondered if he loves this man, if he actually could care for Jongin and their children properly. If he can end up living this result of an accident or quit somewhere along the line.

 

Kyungsoo leans in, lessen the gap between their lips, but only ghosting his over Jongin's. He could not recall if they ever kissed, not even when that damn heat happened. But right there, a little part of him wanted to kiss Jongin a little bad. Kyungsoo convinced it's not him, but the baby inside him.

 

In the end, Kyungsoo insist to not give in to the urge. He just walked away and leave instead.

 

//

 

“Shouldn't you go for pregnancy check-up or something?” Jongin said as he casually walked in to the kitchen where Kyungsoo was preparing the lunch box. The latter's eyes widened upon seeing the alpha walk around topless, only sweatpants hanging loosely around his hips. Kyungsoo never saw Jongin like that since all their time living together, they almost never really see each other awake. Jongin always gets home late, since apparently he's been taking two part time job, and wake not as early as Kyungsoo. Meanwhile the latter mostly leave home early in the morning and sleep before ten.

 

“Show some decency and put on your shirt.”

 

Jongin shrugged, mumbling things about how he was about to put it on. “Alright, so?”

 

“I have doctor's appointment today,” Kyungsoo finally said.

 

“I'll go with you, then.”

 

“You have work.”

 

“I can just request for a day off.”

 

“Do I seem weak to you?” Kyungsoo raised his tone.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, listen to me,” Jongin firmly said, stepped closer to Kyungsoo whom froze from his full name being called. “You are bearing our child. We have mutually agreed we're going to keep them. At least, let me do my own share of responsibility.”

 

Jongin looked into his eyes straightly and Kyungsoo hated it. More reason to require him to stay distant is because his scent reeked of something that tried to pull Kyungsoo in, while he only wanted to push it away.

 

Kim Jongin must know his place.

 

“Whatever, I'll come with you.”

 

Kyungsoo clenched his fist, unable to encounter Jongin's last sentence to him, as he just watch the alpha go to their room and started dressing up.

 

//

 

They commute to the hospital by train. Kyungsoo knows Jongin been glancing at him here and there, he probably need to smoke so bad because that was what Jongin usually do when they were merely classmate. They keep walking to the train station, stood behind the line, waiting for the train to come. Kyungsoo rubs his hands together and notice that his white breath. It's getting colder near the end of the year.

 

“Do you wanted to borrow my gloves?” Jongin's question break his muse. Kyungsoo just shook his head. His old gloves is no longer usable and he's been busy with college to mind about preparing for winter clothes, thinks he could survived with coats and sweaters, skipping the small details.

 

“Or you prefer we hold hands instead?” Jongin snickered this time. “Quit being stubborn,” Jongin take off his gloves and hands them over to Kyungsoo, who noticed the alpha's shivering hands.

 

“Just one,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“Don't be stupid.”

 

“Or nothing at all.”

 

“Do you have to be so stubborn when really you just wanted to hold hands?”

 

Kyungsoo couldn't control the flushed on his face, hoping Jongin would take it as mere cold in his eyes. He then snatched the gloves from Jongin and quickly face away, as they watch the train finally come and get in immediately. Kyungsoo pouted, he stopped talking to Jongin, ignoring him all the way until they arrived at the hospital.

 

Contrary to what Kyungsoo would like to believe, Jongin thinks his mate is so cute like that.

 

//

 

“Well, well, it's almost the third month now,” the doctor added note to Kyungsoo's record as the latter stepped down from the mattress after the check is done, “The baby grow up healthy and safe. It's all well by far. How are you feeling, though, Mr. Do? Anything uncomfortable?”

 

Kyungsoo explained that everything went alright and that he's been experience craving for these past few weeks. Jongin only listens without have anything to add as he looked at Kyungsoo's record. A picture from the earlier sonogram attached to the other documents, and Jongin couldn't help but smiled adoringly. It still looked like a bean, but later, gradually it would grow more and more into a baby's form. The feeling makes Jongin feel warm inside.

 

“Do you have anything to add, Mr. Kim?” the doctor bursting Jongin's musing, as the latter only grinned, just realizing that Kyungsoo was walking out of the room. “Well, I have a little favor to ask, if you don't mind.”

 

//

 

Kyungsoo glanced back a little, watching Jongin getting out from the doctor's room as he put on his coat and saying thanks to nurses. Kyungsoo keep walking, albeit slower until he felt Jongin's presence right beside him, “So, anything you wanted to eat?” Jongin grinned sheepishly.

 

“Don't you have work?”

 

“I've already told my supervisor that I most likely couldn't come today. But it's okay,” Kyungsoo noticed Jongin keep smiling since earlier, “After all, if you have craving you should just tell me.”

 

First, it was gloves, now Jongin offered him something like this. Kyungsoo struggled to avoid they behave like a real couple. “Just this once, Kyungsoo, please let me. Am I going to get charged for crossing 'boundaries'?”

 

Kyungsoo inhaled, before he finally let out a yes, and that he wanted a chocolate cake right now. Jongin happily brings him to any shop nearby, asked him to just sit down and let him do the line up. The alpha returned with two slice of chocolate cake he delivered to Kyungsoo, who only ate two spoonful of the cake and let Jongin finished his leftover.

 

They return to home with train again, this time crowded in the late afternoon. Kyungsoo embrace himself as he fear for getting pushed around and fall. But then, Jongin just take him into his arms, their bodies facing each other, and Kyungsoo has no other choice but holding onto his waist. The closeness makes him clings his face to Jongin's chest. That scent again, filling his mind even though not in a feral way, but more to comforting and safety.

 

Kyungsoo feared for his own heart. He doesn't want to love Jongin, not when Jongin didn't wanted this relationship at all at the first place. After all this is just a result of an accident.

 

Kim Jongin is just being decent.

 

The next day, Jongin found a lunch box left on top of the dining table. A note from Kyungsoo stick beside it, and little did Kyungsoo knows his simple act of gratitude made Jongin unable to stop giggling to himself the whole day.

 

//

 

Jongin is aware that Kyungsoo opened up a bit after that day, even though he knows he should not expect much since apparently Kyungsoo won't let him getting closer than they currently are. Kyungsoo still ignoring him at college, pretends that he didn't see Jongin even though he would asked if Jongin already ate his lunch on text.

 

“Your face is really creepy.”

 

“Oh, shut up,” Jongin blushed a little as he put his phone into his pocket. Jongin been looking into his phone almost in every spare time he has to view an image. Sehun couldn't really tell what it was, even when they were side by side, the picture wasn't clear enough but the only thing he could make sure of, the picture Jongin been looking at is a black and white image, and Jongin mostly looked giggly everytime he's done took a glance to it. The latter would humming a cheerful tune with an ear to ear smile.

 

Sehun watched Jongin stood, pack his stuffs into the rucksack and ready to leave the class, “Where are you going?”

 

“Part time,” Jongin casually replied.

 

Sehun frowned, “Really? Just how many part time job you have taken?”

 

Jongin only shrugged nonchalantly, muttering that it's not a problem at all because he enjoyed doing this. Little did he knows that Sehun actually missed his bestfriend a little bit too much these days.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo is restless.

 

It's supposed to be cold already outside, and he should turn on the heater instead of air conditioner. But here he is, hot and uncomfortable all over his body. He's sweating and he could not closed his eyes to just drift to sleep. No matter how boring the dark ceiling above him, or how quiet his surroundings right now. That uncomfortable feeling wouldn't go away and just getting worse. So he decided to stand up and get some water.

 

The apartment was dark, even though not completely since there are some lights from the outside. Kyungsoo stepped slowly and carefully. His pace been a little heavy as months passes, since his swollen belly obviously gets bigger. These days, Kyungsoo realized how difficult it is for him to tie his own shoes he could only wear slip-on these days. And he rather facing those struggles on his own than ask Jongin for assistance. Jongin rarely around everyday, too busy with his multiple part time job –rumor has it that Jongin might have taken annual leave this semester just for work. And the only time Kyungsoo could see the alpha is when he snores on that sofa. Eyes shut and limbs folded in that limited space.

 

Just like now.

 

Jongin is there, sleeping soundly, shirtless while only using small cushion as pillow. After living with this guy for months. Kyungsoo figured that apparently that's just how Jongin sleeps; shirtless. Kyungsoo scolded him few times to wear his shirt, but it's a habit of his and he couldn't unlearn it quick enough.

 

Under the dim light of the room, Kyungsoo drag himself closer to Jongin, completely forgetting that he was looking for water. Instead, he take a look at the alpha's face. From Jongin's forehead, to his eyes, nose and lips that lure him slightly to give each part a kiss. Kyungsoo wondered if things didn't turned this way, would he eventually in love with this alpha? Jongin sure is attractive. His eyes, his sculpted jaw, his toned and muscular body. If only Kyungsoo had paid more attention on him in that classroom, this person who mostly sat at the backseat and always being goofy with his friend, if only they get chance to know each other, maybe it could be easier for Kyungsoo to let himself fallen.

 

Kyungsoo pull himself closer, slowly, quietly, until their faces is just an inch away. Jongin is not a light-sleeper –Kyungsoo once accidentally dropped some kitchen utensils they were thudding loudly against the floor, but Jongin stays asleep. So now, it would be okay. There's no noise but his own breath and the clock tick-tacking.

 

The scent gets even more bolder, Kyungsoo sniffing it deep into his lungs, something he himself couldn't even tell why he did so. Maybe it's his wolf, his omega that longing for a touch and warm caresses. It's either him, or the omega inside of him that brings Kyungsoo to straddle on Jongin's body, as he humps against the alpha's leg. The heat gets worsen, and Kyungsoo is now hard. He pants lightly and try to hold back a moan when he felt how his nipple harden and they get fabrics brushed agains them. He collect all his will to get off from Jongin's sleeping body instead of rutting his hard on against his alpha.

 

Kyungsoo felt his self-lubrication dripping down his thighs, and that's when he quickly goes to the bathroom, turning on the cold shower as he jerk himself off with fingers in his hole. Imagining that the fingers belongs to a certain someone; thick, rough, and long, unlike his that are short, skinny and too soft to satisfy his needy omega.

 

One last tug and Kyungsoo comes in his hand. Nowhere near sated.

 

//

 

Morning comes, and Kyungsoo couldn't get up from the bed. He only slept for few hours, only to get awaken by that terrible heat, urging to be complied to. With all his might, Kyungsoo then reach to his bedside to take his phone, texting Jongdae that he apparently could not make it to class today. He then sit up and stand, walk to the window to open the curtains. He can hear Jongin's steps around their apartment, must be preparing himself to go for work or class, or whatever it is. He's going to leave for hours, not coming back until late at night. Kyungso knows they always have lived like this from the beginning they live together, but this time the fact make him a little lonely. It felt stupid, so, so stupid, even when he only admitted that to himself.

 

“Kyungsoo,” the sound of Jongin's voice; deep and low almost make Kyungsoo jerks under that blanket. Kyungsoo knows what he needs, what he's supposed to do, especially when Jongin is still there. “Are you alright?” came another sentence from the alpha, now he stepped in further into the room, and Kyungsoo felt the mattress get pushed a little by the weight of other person beside him.

 

“J-just...a little unwell,” Kyungsoo tried so hard to not whimpered.

 

“Do you wanted me to get you something later?”

 

Kyungsoo wished Jongin would stop talking so gently to him like that, “No, n-no, it's okay...please...just...go...”

 

Jongin is silent for few minutes before he get up and ready to carry his rucksack, until a hand tugged his sleeve, catching his attention.

 

“I...i have a favor...I'm sorry...I-”

 

“I need you to fuck me.”

 

Jongin's eyes widened.

 

“In one condition

 

Don't kiss my lips.”

 

Lips, because they are no lovers, and Kyungsoo cherish the idea that his lips reserved only for one person he sees worth one day. The only thing he would like to keep sacred and special, after losing his virginity in an unfortunate accident.

 

Kyungsoo wondered how Jongin must be seeing him as a miserable person right now, begging for touch and there's no other cure to overcome this. The alpha is still silent, and Kyungsoo just leaned back helplessly to his pillow until he heard a thud against their wooden floor. Jongin dropped his rucksack, zipped down his jacket and put himself above Kyungsoo. His weight sinked the mattress down slowly, hand and knees both at Kyungsoo's sides.

 

The alpha's scent emanating around them, mixed with the alluring scent of omega only Jongin could probably smell. Kyungsoo already anticipate that Jongin would just take him; rip his clothes, fucking him in a feral way over and over again. Just like animals they are supposed to be. He closed his eyes, embracing what he knows would come up soon –and wished Jongin would be faster because he's close to losing his mind. Except one.

 

Kyungsoo didn't expect Jongin to kiss his forehead first of all things. His warm lips tame the heat, but also keeping it there as he traces Kyungsoo down, intentionally avoiding his lips as the omega required. Jongin was slow, and Kyungsoo hated that. Why can't he just get on with it? Why he treat him like something so sacred and fragile? The omega then let out an involuntary whimper when Jongin lightly nips around his very sensitive nipples, and at this point he doesn't care anymore.

 

The omega pulled his alpha closer by the neck, inhaling the scent from there even though he realized how it only make things worse for him, “Please,” Kyungsoo muttered, “It's enough, this is-ah!” Kyungsoo moaned when he felt Jongin's fingers rub against his hole that now leaking with natural lubrication.

 

“Is it hurt?” Jongin asked.

 

It is hurt, Kyungsoo acknowledge inaudibly, it is hurt especially because Jongin takes too much time, being unnecessary too gentle when what Kyungsoo needed is just a rough and raw fucking, “Just do it, please, please...” _wreck me! Turn me into a moaning mess!_ he cried –and gasp immediately when he felt a thick and hard length get rammed into him with one easy push. Giving him the fullness, warmth he's been so desperately longed for.

 

Kyungsoo cried harder because it's overwhelming, the burning feeling in his loins in all the right way he never imagined before, as he let his slender legs dangling helplessly in the air, having Jongin stuck in between them, “Kyungsoo,” Jongin leaned in again, peppering kisses on Kyungsoo's hair and forehead, “Is it good? Am I hurting you?”

 

Kyungsoo only brings his arms behind Jongin, before plants his nail onto the alpha's back, “Move, it's okay...it's already-” and Jongin moves, deliberate and careful because he's afraid if anything happen to the child in Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin thrusts in and out repeatedly in a careful motion, ramming his cock into Kyungsoo's willing hole that clenched around him in a soft and tight warmness. Kyungsoo cums few minutes later, and Jongin followed seconds after. Knot stucked in Kyungsoo's hole for a while and he couldn't rolled aside until it finally reducing so that Jongin can pull his cock out.

 

Both of their breath were heavy. From the corner of his eyes, Kyungsoo stole a glance to Jongin and wondering what the alpha might think about right now. But probably nothing much. He only responds to a favor and there, he did. Kyungsoo felt his body less tense, and the heat he felt earlier begin to fades albeit not completely.

 

“It's almost nine o'clock,” Kyungsoo heard Jongin muttered, “I gotta go. Text me if you need anything later,” Jongin gave him a slight smile as he redressing himself and walk out from the bedroom, leaving Kyungsoo alone with a painful clench in his chest that he would hate to admit to the former.

 

How Kyungsoo wished that the urge would just stop there, the moment Kyungsoo gave in and let himself get fucked by an alpha he was sure he's never been in love with, but once he smelled Jongin's presence spread from the front door, Kyungsoo just couldn't stand it. Not only the scent keep messing with his head, but Jongin's whole presence makes him needy. In such a mundane way he never thought would make him wanting so badly. Touch, warmth, friction. Everything from him. Everything only his alpha Kim Jongin could provide.

 

Jongin always coming home late most of the time. He would looked certainly exhausted as he threw himself onto the sofa and take off few top buttons of his shirt and Kyungsoo would find that arousing. Not only because Jongin's physical look, his arms or his sweat-glistening skin. As silly as it sounds, the fact that Jongin works so hard, that he put a lot of effort to make money so that they will have enough later, the fact that all that exhaustion are because of him, makes Kyungsoo very much aroused everytime. This results not only one time fucking, because Kyungsoo already threw his pride out to the window.

 

Kyungsoo will pull him in, trigger Jongin to fuck him whenever the omega wanted to. In every corner of their apartment, in any empty classroom in their college building, even that quiet restroom people rarely using. Kyungsoo would have Jongin do him over and over again. During the heat of every session the had, behind his closed eyelids and the brimming pleasure state he was in, Kyungsoo think about what his mind actually think. What Jongin think about this. Is everything Jongin did was a mere responsibility, only because Kyungsoo asked him to. Not because Jongin wanted Kyungsoo, never because the omega is desirable to the alpha. It hurted Kyungsoo terribly to even think about that.

 

The omega gave up on muffling his moans, he just let out all the sound he could make loudly as Jongin thrust himself into Kyungsoo from behind as he sat on Jongin's lap. He heard Jongin groaned, the warm liquid fill Kyungsoo's hole before Kyungsoo spurted out himself. Some of the drop fall into the bathroom tiles. Jongin breathes heavily, strong arm tighten around Kyungsoo before he traces Kyungsoo's neck with his lips. All this affection makes Kyungsoo hurted. This is nothing about him at all. He sobbed a little but quickly wipe his tears.

 

There is no way back, and Jongin always comply to whatever Kyungsoo wanted him to do, feed his greed and selfishness only result Kyungsoo to yearn for more.

 

But one day, he would wake up and found himself no longer possess any rights to have that.

 

//

 

 

“Thank you for your hardwork!” the shop owner says to his employees before dismissing them after each one of them walked out or get into the locker room to take their belongings. Jongin wore his jacket on and carry his sling bag up to his shoulder and found Sehun already stood outside the shop, waiting for him. They did plan to hang out tonight, because Sehun said it's been awhile since the last time they spend time together. Which is true, ever since Jongin and Kyungsoo got together, Jongin barely had time for any other things but work and college. He's always exhausted.

 

“Where are we going though? The usual?” Jongin asked. Sehun only snorted.

 

“Do you even remember where 'the usual' was?”

 

Jongin only smiled coyly. Of course he remembered. Long before the incident happen, they used to go to a bar together, sometimes with other friends and doing random things until late. “So, when's the due date?” Sehun said.

 

Jongin paused for a minute, “I think...well...around summer, probably. I'm excited, but also...”

 

“Also?”

 

“Sad, you know, I don't think Kyungsoo would...uh, let me see our child that often. I mean, he doesn't like me, I won't forced him to. But...how to put this-” Jongin scratch his temple, “It's strange...but I have this sort of wish that I could see my child as much as I could, taking care of them and pamper them a lot. But, yeah, it's just a silly wish.”

 

Sehun only stared quietly at his friend as they keep walking together, passing in front of rows of stores. The display bright from the lamp, lighting the stuff inside the store, “I planned to buy a fridge,” Jongin said out of nowhere. “Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo...he really likes cooking...and I don't think that small and old fridge in my flat is enough anymore-” and then there's a loud thud.

 

Sehun's eyes widened when he realized Jongin fainted beside him, his body temperature is so high and he looked really pale. Sehun then immediately carry him and call a cab, bringing Jongin back to home.

 

//

 

After the third knock, the door sways open and show a petite male with swollen belly, “Kyungsoo, right? I'm Sehun, we were in the same class, though I doubt you remembered me,” Sehun reach out for a handshake, and even though Kyungsoo reciprocate it, the omega stare at Jongin who leaned weakly on Sehun instead, “So-uh, your husband- I mean, Jongin, fainted after work. Probably exhausted. He also got fever,” Sehun explained. Kyungsoo only nod at him then, open the door further to let Sehun in and lay Jongin on the sofa.

 

There was quite a long silence until Kyungsoo spoke up, “So, do you have anything else?”

 

Sehun smacked his lips before finally respond, “Just...please take care of him, okay?”

 

He looked hesitant to leave, but he goes anyway, walking out of the apartment as he glance behind few times, as if he was unsure about something. Sehun mutter a later and Kyungsoo only lowly replied yes, thank you and take care, and then the omega return to his mate. Who's just open his eyes and sit up, trying to recognize his surroundings and recall his early memories.

 

“Where's Sehun?” is the first thing that comes out of Jongin's mouth.

 

“He just left,” Kyungsoo replied, as he step into the kitchen to continue his interrupted cooking session. He then heard Jongin exhales.

 

“I must thank him later,” Kyungsoo heard Jongin says, “It's such a pity that I couldn't talk much with him today, eventhough I'm the one who made promises.”

 

Kyungsoo paused for a minute. Something felt hurt and heavy in his chest.

 

He remembered Oh Sehun. Jongin's bestfriend, eventhough they were never claimed so, but it's obvious and visible. They were mostly seen together, very rarely one without another. Kyungsoo remembered when both of them laugh in class, when he got annoyed by one of them for being noisy. Now that Kyungsoo think about it, he never seen Jongin laughed because of him. That cheerful and bright face, probably belong to someone else to see.

 

Someone else that is not Kyungsoo.

 

“Ah,” Kyungsoo winced a little when he felt his pup kicking from the inside. Even in this kind of situation and all the emotional instability Kyungsoo is experiencing, the baby turns out to grow very healthy and active. Kyungsoo isn't sure how it would be after the baby is born. Would he goes with his plan on separating with Jongin and raise the child on his own? Would he eventually love the child? Would Jongin stop seeing him and look for someone else after Kyungsoo gave birth?

 

Kyungsoo's train of thoughts is being interrupted when he notices Jongin brings his empty lunch box to the sink and wash it. The room is quiet, and the only sound present were cooking utensils clanking and thudding around with water running from the tap. Kyungsoo glanced to his side, finding the lunchbox is completely empty with no single grain of rice left. He's been cooking for Jongin these past few weeks since he felt like he owed him something. Once he put the lunch box on top of the table with a small note stick on top of it, which Jongin picked up without any question and always return it in empty. It keeps repeating and now it turns into a habit.

 

“Are you okay?” Kyungsoo finally let the word leave his mouth.

 

Jongin's eyes widened for a second before he replied, “Yes, better now, at least.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly bow his head, pretending like he was still chopping off the vegetables when they are all chopped already and he only cut them even smaller by repeating the action.

 

“But how about you?” Jongin now asked, stepping closer to Kyungsoo, and the latter hated it. He hated how close they are and how he could see Jongin's face and tired eyes clearly. Kyungsoo was about to reply that he's fine until he winces again, feeling that small feet thudding from the inside against his belly. “Are you okay?”

 

“It's fine...it's just kicking me a little. I'm already used to it.”

 

Jongin then eyeing the stove nearby, “Maybe they feel uncomfortable because you stood near the stove,” the alpha chuckles, before reach out his hand to caress the omega's belly gently, “Don't be afraid, little one, we're here,” Jongin hums gently, and Kyungsoo's heart skipped. He immediately turn away and back to his business.

 

“Go get some rest,” Kyungsoo said, avoiding Jongin, “Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

The dinner went rather quiet with Kyungsoo keep on looking down, and Jongin probably too tired to attempt any conversation. However, all the dishes finished with no leftover. Kyungsoo told his alpha to go to sleep but Jongin insist on helping him doing dishes, so Kyungsoo finally let him.

 

Jongin was about to prepare to bed before Kyungsoo suddenly stand in front of him and reach up to his forehead, “Still a bit warm,” Kyungsoo said.

 

“It would be alright when I wake up tomorrow,” Jongin replied. “Shouldn't you sleep now too? You have an early class tomorrow, right?”

 

“Sleep with me.”

 

“Huh?” Jongin blinks in disbelief, but then get a conclusion in his head, “Do you wanted to...do it?”

 

Kyungsoo blushed and fumed, “Do you think I only have that in mind when I wanted you to be close to me?” he slightly increasing his tone.

 

“W-well then...”

 

“Quit giggling like that, go prepare for bed instead!” Kyungsoo said. But Jongin really couldn't help it. He couldn't control his face. This is just something he never expected to happen once ever since they started living together.

 

Suddenly, he felt much less sick than he were today.

 

//

 

This is the first time after quite awhile when Jongin paid closer attention to Kyungsoo's bedroom –which formerly belong to him until the omega came. He did entering the room sometimes, but it was solely because Kyungsoo asked for a fuck and right after they're done, Kyungsoo would asked Jongin to leave. The room used to be quite messy with books sprawled around, dirty laundry in the corner, and how much the scent was so much him. But now every corner of that room reeks of Kyungsoo, and every little details; the cleanliness, the neatly folded clean clothes, even the bedsheets. The only major thing Kyungsoo did was cleaning and rearranging stuffs, and yet it could make the room completely different.

 

The bed, surely is still the same. It's Jongin's. It's a single bed, and Jongin wonder if Kyungsoo wouldn't mind to fit himself into such a narrow space like that. Because it means they would be too close, and the omega would hate him for that, isn't he?

 

Jongin decided to stop thinking and close his eyes instead. Kyungsoo apparently still gave something to do before bed, judging from some light noise from the outside. However, his illness turns Jongin into a light sleeper, so when he felt the bed shrink down, he can't help but awake from the person beside him.

 

“Did I wake you up?” he heard Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Mm, not really,” he shook his head lightly before he shift closer to the edge when Kyungsoo lay himself and pull over the blanket. The omega still avoiding his gaze, but Jongin finally accept that Kyungsoo never meant evil. He's just like that. It's how he reacts to Jongin.

 

“You smell sweet,” Jongin said as to Kyungsoo who turn his back on him as he tried to close his eyes once more.

 

“Just go to sleep already,” Kyungsoo mutters. Jongin just chuckled.

 

“Do you mind if...you turn around for a moment?”

 

Kyungsoo glanced behind before finally turning hid body so now he laid on his back. Even in that lack of light, he can see Jongin smiling softly. He wondered if Jongin could see his face blushing a little, but apparently the darkness save him from being discovered.

 

Jongin then sat up, leans down a little and kiss Kyungsoo's protruding belly.

 

“Good night, little pumpkin.”

 

//

 

For the first time in forever, Kyungsoo become the person who didn't wake up first in the morning. His side is already empty and cold. However, there's a voice of people talking on the phone outside. It was Jongin's voice. Kyungsoo then sat up and and space out for a moment before he faintly eavesdropping the conversation.

 

“Yes, I'm really sorry about yesterday...I'm tangled with responsibility and all, so-”

 

Kyungsoo felt something clenched the inner part of his chest.

 

“Man, believe me I missed you too! Alright, alright, what about next week?”

 

Kyungsoo felt his eyes warm, and tears are ready to glide down his cheeks. But he heard Jongin's footsteps came closer so he hurriedly lay down on the bed and pull the blanket up until it covers his face. He then heard Jongin peeked slightly from the door's gap to check on him, before he left without saying anything.

 

Thirty minutes later, Kyungsoo get up with eyes swollen and he left his bed with his pillow damp.

 

//

 

Everyone in the room seemed a little surprised when they noticed Kyungsoo walked in to the class few minutes late. It's just unusual for him because he was always came on time if not earlier. However, the lecturer seem to give him pass because it was Kyungsoo's first time lateness ever, and the boy was eight months pregnant.

 

“I thought you wouldn't come,” Jongdae, Kyungsoo's classmate whispered from the side. “Are you alright, though?” he stares at Kyungsoo's belly.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat, afraid that his voice would come out hoarse after crying earlier, “I'm just overslept.”

 

“Well, at least you didn't missed today's class completely, heard there will be some important material for exam preparation,” Jongdae said. But Kyungsoo could not focusing at all. His mind still wandering over what he heard this morning. He knows he might be overthinking and his low self-esteem also messing with him, but everything made him too upset more than he had ever imagined he could, and Kyungsoo thinks maybe it was a bad decision to attend class today after all. He should have called a day off and let emotion engulfed him completely, so that he can cry as much as he can and gives himself a well-deserved relieves.

 

But now that Kyungsoo is there and his mind still won't forget about it, the omega started to feel his eyes getting warm and it would be embarassing if he suddenly sobbing there. So Kyungsoo excuse himself to the restroom hurriedly. Head down, pace fast as he ignored his surroundings and whatever in front of him in that quiet corridor, until he obviously bumped into someone.

 

“J-” Kyungsoo blinked rapidly when he realized the person he's bumped into, but every little gesture he let out only make his tears dripping, and biting his lip strongly was the only thing he could do to hold back. But it was futile.

 

“Kyungsoo?”

 

“No, no, no! Not now, Jongin- Jongin, please!” he cried. Kyungsoo tried to push the alpha but only open a gap for him to firmly grab the omega's arm.

 

“How can I let you go when you are like this!”

 

But Kyungsoo shook his head, try to walk away anyway, dragging Jongin who still has his hold on Kyungsoo's arm into the restroom.

 

//

 

The tap water running as Kyungsoo continuesly try to wash his in order to make himself stop crying. But it only reduced a bit, leave him with hiccoughed. Behind him, Jongin only stare quietly from the reflection in the mirror. Waiting for Kyungsoo to finally speak up.

 

“Why are you still here?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Because of you.”

 

“Who asked you to stay?”

 

“I asked me to. Stop being stubborn.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffed, “That's sweet.”

 

“Kyungsoo, what happened? You know if you have any problem, you shouldn't keep it to yourself. It could affect your pregnancy!”

 

“But why would you care? Aren't we just a burden to you, alpha? Don't you think it would be best if you could get rid of this sooner?”

 

“That's not true at all! I did this because I wanted to!”

 

“Don't you have your own life? Don't you have other people you liked? That you rather be with? Stop faking all this affection!”

 

Jongin felt his eyes warmed, his hand quickly catch Kyungsoo's “What is this about? I don't understand!” but Kyungsoo strongly pushed him and accidentally hit him on the face, give cut to Jongin's lips.

 

“Let's just quit this...” Kyungsoo sobbed.

 

“Kyungsoo....Kyungsoo, listen...I just...I just need you to trust me once...you may think I am still the same person like I was months ago...but I'm trying – I'm-

 

That apparently we just hurt each other now, and if you still couldn't accept me around...that's okay...that's...” Jongin trembled.

 

“If you wanted us to be over, over we will be.”

 

That's the first time Kyungsoo saw Jongin cry, ever. As he watched the alpha walked out, he just wanted to scream an apology, but no words came out from his mouth. Regrets swallowed him from the inside. The late realization that he actually fallen for Jongin, and all these upsetness came from a mere jealousy make him helpless.

 

It was the last time Kyungsoo meet Jongin, because later then, Jongin rarely came home, and they barely sees each other in college, even more after Kyungsoo took special leavt. Apparently he quit college to have full time job. When the due date is near, Jongin still rarely coming home except for sleep, however, Kyungsoo noticed that for several months later, a package arrives in their apartment. Baby clothes and necessities, fridge and many more stuff that Kyungsoo ever wished to have.

 

Many stuff came to fill and decorate their house, and yet Kyungsoo felt empty.

 

These are all nothing without Jongin beside him.

 

//

 

The due date finally came. Kyungsoo have his mother accompany him instead of asking Jongin because his pride isn't ready yet to see the man let alone asking him for something. The process went quite smooth, and the baby's cry sounded like music for his ears. Kyungsoo craddle him lovingly, an alpha who looked too much like his husband –his soon to be ex, probably.

 

However, Kyungsoo was surprised nevertheless when he found Jongin came into his room, all bright and cheerful when he carries the baby into his hold. Kyungsoo felt a little relieved, but he can still feel the distance between them, that Jongin probably more careful now after their last fight. Jongin helped him out anyway, acting like nothing ever happened between them, but Kyungsoo's chest still felt heavy.

 

Months passed.

 

It was one of the nights when Seungjin, their son, won't sleep and need Jongin to carry him around until the little boy fell asleep. But they can only walk around inside because it was raining outside, and Seungjin snuggle comfortably in his dad's arms. After Seungjin is born, Kyungsoo noticed that Jongin always try to make time for their son, no matter how little.

 

“Did he asleep yet?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Hm, already looked drowsy. But I think I can put him on the bed now.”

 

Jongin carefully put his son on to the bed. They didn't have baby box yet because apparently Seungjin doesn't like being away from other people's warmth near him. Therefore, he always sleep beside Kyungsoo. Jongin was about to prepare his own bed –the usual sofa, but Kyungsoo hold him back.

 

“Can you sleep here tonight?”

 

Jongin gulped.

 

//

 

It felt surreal when he stare at the dark ceiling, with Seungjin between the, sleeping soundly. All this time, Jongin always prepared for the worst, he always prepare for the day Kyungsoo wanted to divorce him, take away all his chance to ever be with Seungjin. Every day, he tried to savor the moment as if it was his last time.

 

This bed is so much better than that old and hard sofa, but still that sofa won't give him a lump in his chest. Something that reminded him of how much his partner will never accept him, how Kyungsoo can possibly ditch him any time for that reason only no matter how much Jongin prove that he really cares, that he genuinely end up wanted to become a part of this realtionship. That-

 

That he falls for Kyungsoo. So hard despite of Kyungsoo will never never return his feelings.

 

Jongin felt the bed shifted slightly, Kyungsoo is now lay down beside Seungjin. The moonlights is the only thing that let Jongin sees something in the darkness. The only sound is Seungjin's soft snores and wind blow the leaves outside.

 

“From this day onward, would you like to be here?”

 

Jongin perks up, “Huh?”

 

“Stay around me. Stay close to me. I'm-

 

I'm sorry for everything I have said. For the anger I threw at you. For all the bad treatments you don't deserve,” Kyungsoo's voice hoarse. He then moved slightly and quietly, then straddling Jongin. Who still didn't move out of surprised, even more when Kyungsoo leans down and kiss him on the lips.

 

The kiss was gentle, soft, warm, it's something he always imagined about the omega's lips.

 

“So would it be okay now to show how much I love you, how much I love Seungjin, and how much I love us?” Jongin stares at Kyungsoo warmly when he pulled back. The omega smiled, pull his alpha into another kiss.

 

“Let us start all over again,” Kyungsoo whispered, in his mind assuring himself that he's going to be more honest, to accept the fact that he and Jongin is in love with each other, and that they are mate for eternity.

 

That night, the baby alpha sleep soundly, snuggled between his parents while dreaming of a sweet, sweet dream about his family, sunshine and clear skies.

 

//

 


	2. Epilogue

* * *

 

[I was alive when your eyes united with mine*]

 

//

 

All Kyungsoo knows about him was; his name –Kim Jongin, he took one same class as him, he's noisy even more when his friend, that Oh Sehun kid is around, and that Kim Jongin never actually listen to the class. Somehow he always managed to get the most perfect place of blind spot and make himself invisible enough to fall asleep during lesson. Of course Jongin did open his eyes, but only for the first thirty minutes out of the whole ninety minutes. Kyungsoo knows.

 

Do Kyungsoo also knows that Kim Jongin is a beautiful alpha, he realized how true this is when he let himself stare at the other boy for a long time, watching him snores gently as his body breathes up and down. Sometimes Kyungsoo wished he could reach out to Jongin and caress those soft brown locks, feeling them against his palms. It was turning into a habit later. But that was it. They are strangers, and that's how far they would ever be.

 

Until that day happened, Kyungsoo's heat strike right after everyone else dismissed from the classroom. It was hurt, burning and his body was twitching, but Kyungsoo knows that walking out of the room would only invite trouble, so he stayed, planned to for a little while. At least until his heat go down even just slightly. But then, somebody, furthermore an alpha, had to be the one who entered the classroom. Kyungsoo couldn't speak, didn't have enough strength to say anything as he was writhing on the floor and almost crying.

 

Out of all people, it was Jongin. The alpha who emanated a really strong scent. A scent that made Kyungsoo wanted to be owned completely, something that Kyungsoo desired to take over him. Jongin then asked him something that Kyungsoo couldn't hear clearly but those gentle voice pushed him to wanting even more. He's already leaking.

 

The view wasn't clear because Kyungsoo's eyes were brimming with tears, but he felt how his hands had its own will and pull the alpha in. His head then went dizzy, and when his consciousness return, Kyungsoo found himself under Jongin, an alpha knotted his entrance, warm liquid dripped down his thighs.

 

But more than that, there was something hot and stinging in his neck.

 

A mating mark.

 

More than embarassment, Kyungsoo felt humiliated –by Jongin's pitiful and guilty expression that he might never forget.

 

Kyungsoo swore that he will never make any contact with Jongin anymore. He will avoid him at all cost, he will pretend that he never existed, but his body then said differently. When Kyungsoo keep on feeling nauseaous weeks after that, and figured out that he was pregnant, Kyungsoo knows they must talk.

 

What Jongin told him few days after they decided to keep the baby clenched his heart in a way he never realized it would hurt before.

 

“Don't stay for something you do not want.”

 

Jongin doesn't want him. All he's done, Kyungsoo believed, was out of pity and guilt. Kyungsoo felt how cruel he was.

 

Because his omega already feel belong to the alpha. It was slight, but Kyungsoo aware how it potentially grow into something stronger.

 

Kyungsoo was pitiful.

 

//

 

Today's class was crowded, with only one lecturer talking at the front without walking around the rows. Kyungsoo heard everyone talks, mumbling, taking notes or even let out a light snores. But just like the rest –probably, Kyungsoo right now only doodling something that completely irrelevant in his notebook. He looked so oblivious and unaware of his surrounding, until Baekhyun nudged his side and wriggling his eyebrows at him, and Kyungsoo asked, what.

 

Baekhyun chuckles, before he brings his finger onto the paper and tap at it lightly. Kyungsoo wrote the name 'Kim Jongin' on his notebook, except the name was decorated with flowers, with a heart-shaped frame. Baekhyun then leans closer, “You see, that seemed pretty high-school level of crush towards someone that you are mated and have a baby with.”

 

Kyungsoo almost violently elbowed Baekhyun's side, “Shut the fuck up Byun, or I will kill you,” he hissed. Baekhyun only snickered and shrugged nonchalantly as he return to listen to the lesson again.

 

//

 

_From: Jongin_

 

_Hey, sorry I think I'll be home late again today since there are several things I have to take care of at the store. I bring my spare key, so no need to wait for me xx_

 

Kyungsoo pouted as he stares at his phone, fingers hovering over the screen to prepare an answer. Jongin just got promoted recently as a shop manager assistant where he's now a full-time worker, which result him becoming busier than usual, even more than when he was taking three part time jobs. It's been three weeks since he keep coming home late. Seungjin now can sleep just fine without his other dad around, but often the little alpha aware that someone is missing. Only Kyungsoo is not enough for him.

 

His fingers typing and erasing the text back and forth. Kyungsoo never really sure how he should behave to Jongin. He is his first relationship ever, and they had a rather bad beginning in their relationship. Would everything be different if they started in normal way? Crushing on each other, wooing, dating and mating? Because they started backwards. Even just typing _'I missed you, please go home earlier, love'_ seemed so embarassing and cheesy. But it should be normal, shouldn't it? They're couples. They are mated. As Baekhyun once told Kyungsoo; _'even if you just text Jongin out of nowhere telling that you wanted his dick in your ass immediately, it would deemed normal'_. That bastard loved to talk about such topic in a very nonchalant manner.

 

Kyungsoo end up pressing letter 'o' and 'k' before later he regret it, realizing it sounded so boring and cold. Opening up and letting Jongin knows his feelings turns out to be that difficult.

 

//

 

“You're still awake?”

 

Kyungsoo perks up from his seat when he realized Jongin came. He immediately put his laptop aside and welcoming his husband, “I have assignment I need to finish,” he said hurriedly –because it wasn't entirely true since the due wasn't even that close. Jongin gives him a small smile.

 

“Assignment, huh? Now that you've said it, I kinda missed college,” Jongin said. “Seungjin must be sleeping already.”

 

“Aah, yes, I think he played a lot in mom's house. Have you eat?” Kyungsoo was about to go to the kitchen and prepare some quick dinner but Jongin shook his head.

 

“It's okay, I think I will just take a bath,” Jongin started to take off his jacket and sat on the sofa, massaging his own shoulders and arm. Kyungsoo was slightly hesitant, but he decided to say it in the end.

 

“Do you wanted me to...bath you?”

 

Jongin was clearly dumbfounded Kyungsoo almost regret his own choice, but the alpha finally chuckled, “Thanks, but I'm fine. It's just a quick warm shower,” Kyungsoo felt his face burn, so he quickly looked anywhere down. Jongin then walks into the bathroom while Kyungsoo preparing for bed.

 

It was indeed quick, because less than ten minutes later, Jongin already came out from the shower, only wearing his sweatpants. Kyungsoo now can accept that his husband just couldn't unlearn this habit of being shirtless when sleeping. Then an idea crossed Kyungsoo's mind.

 

“Lay down on your chest,” he pat on the bed. Jongin looked questioning, but following the order anyway. Kyungsoo then straddle his back and started to give Jongin a massage. He gently squeeze the muscles from shoulders, juncture of neck, down to the back and repeat. Jongin groaned slightly but assures Kyungsoo it was nothing like a discomfort. In fact, he actually enjoyed it.

 

But Kyungsoo thinks he enjoyed this more. Being like this give him a best view of Jongin's bare back. His back was toned, with rather lean but firm muscles, and his skin was slightly rough, but Kyungsoo felt its surface is perfect against his palm.

 

Kyungsoo fully aware that Jongin was exhausted from work, but he can't help but feeling aroused with everything his eyes feast upon.

 

“Kyungsoo...”

 

The omega startled when Jongin called his name, “Y-yes?” he was almost drown himself in his thought.

 

“Are you...are you feeling aroused right now? Because you see... I can smell it on you.”

 

Kyungsoo quickly get off from Jongin's back and buried his face into the pillow with shame. Jongin just chuckled, now sat up beside the omega, “Do...do you wanted to have sex?” the alpha asked.

 

Kyungsoo blushed, hard, eyes still trying to avoid contact with Jongin's. His mind still trying to convince him that this is normal thing. They are mated, they are husbands. Experiencing things like this is fine.

 

Desiring each other is completely alright.

 

The omega then gulped, as he put his arms on Jongin's shoulders to let him know that Kyungsoo wanted the intimacy.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo can't stop moaning, as well as he can't stop from glancing to the baby box, watching if the lewd noise won't be too loud it may wake Seungjin up. Fortunately, Seungjin is still a heavy sleeper, therefore he won't easily get woken up. But Kyungsoo strongly doubt that he can tone down the sounds low enough. Not when Jongin keep sucking and pinching his nipples. Kyungsoo wanted to cry because he already came once earlier only from having his nipples being abused, now he gets hard again, and Jongin apparently still love teasing him more with three fingers plunged into Kyungsoo's wet entrance in and out. Slick pre-cum dripping down the thighs.

 

Kyungsoo do not want fingers. He wanted the real deal. He wanted Jongin to shoved his cock and fuck him senseless. It's been too long since the last time Jongin touched him like this. He almost never really have time –Kyungsoo mostly busy taking care of his education and their son while Jongin will mostly work. The longing makes Kyungsoo desperate for release, even just simple moves gives him shudder.

 

“E-enough,” Kyungsoo whimpered when Jongin lightly bite his overly stimulated nipples, “I want you now, Jongin, please,” and as much as how embarassing the view would be, Kyungsoo can't help but sobbed. Jongin then kissed Kyungsoo's forehead and positioned Kyungsoo's legs between him “Hurry, Jongin,” the omega spread his legs even wider, anticipating of what was to come.

 

And then he felt it, Kyungsoo gasped when he felt the intrusion in his hole. It's hot, thick and stretching him open in a very pleasuring sensation. His body squirms around when Jongin begin to move slowly, _ah ah ah Jongin, Alpha, please please plea-_ breaths heavy and his vision was blurred. But during the height of the pleasure, Kyungsoo felt Jongin stopped moving and he almost whines and upset for not getting what he needed, and the length is not even fully inside yet.

 

“S-sorry Kyungsoo... I don't think I will be able to continue right now,” Jongin falls on Kyungsoo, who then hugged and feel Jongin's temperature a little warm than normal, “I feel sluggish,” he then added, rolls himself aside on to the empty space on that bed.

 

Kyungsoo now felt guilty, remembered that Jongin is that type of alpha who will comply to whatever his mate asked him to. It was really ruining the mood, but Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't be mad at this. He then tuck in Jongin into the blanket and kiss his alpha's temples, “Don't be sorry,” he said, before make himself comfortable beside Jongin.

 

“Next time will be better... I promise...” Jongin murmured weakly.

 

“Go to sleep already, you need rest,” Kyungsoo's thumb brushed on Jongin's lips, before he get himself a short kiss on the lips from the alpha.

 

“Just using my remaining energy,” Jongin giggled, and if only he wasn't in such state right now, Kyungsoo would smother his face with pillows and Seungjin's plushies for saying such a silly thing like that.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo woke up abruptly, sat down while his eyes immediately searching for his phone on his side. It's seven AM and what about Seungjin? That baby boy usually woke up after six, and he would cry as soon as he woke up. However, this morning seem so quiet, also, Kyungsoo only then realized that there was an empty space besides him –and the sheet is already cold.

 

He then get dressed and walk out of the bedroom, and found the view of Jongin carrying Seungjin in his arms. A pot of water boiled on the stove. “Hey, you're awake?” Jongin turns, and Kyungsoo immediately gets welcomed by the baby boy in Jongin's arms. Seungjin struggle to break free from his dad, only to reach for his other dad delightfully. Kyungsoo accept his baby who's now in his arms.

 

“Why don't you wake me up?” Kyungsoo asked.

 

“Uuh, well, actually Seungjin woke up first, he cried when no one was around to lift him. And then he saw my face and screamed. He didn't seem to recognize me, though,” Jongin chuckled. “But thankfully he recognized my scent few minutes later so he's calmed now.”

 

“Anyway, you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't have a heart to wake you,” Jongin added.

 

Kyungsoo kissed his baby's temple, “How come you didn't recognize your dad?” Seungjin then just slipped his own finger and sucking it into his mouth, his rounded eyes staring at Jongin.

 

“Maybe it's because I keep missing too many times. I'm sorry, Seungjin,” Jongin reach out to his head and caress it gently. “Don't you have class today? Let me take care of him, then,” he offered.

 

“But...you have work,” Kyungsoo replied, “It's okay, my mom would up to babysit him.”

 

Jongin then looked like considering something before giving Kyungsoo a nod, “Alright then. But today I'm going to accompany you to your mom, and then we can go to the bus stop together.”

 

//

 

They left Seungjin to Kyungsoo's mother's care, had some chit chat with Mrs. Do before they walk together to the bus stop. Jongin stole a glance to his mate few times as the walk side by side, then try to hold his giggle. This, is one of those rare times they are being like this. It felt fresh, a little awkward, but he enjoy the moment nevertheless.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Jongin asked, Kyungsoo turns to see him.

 

“Why do you have to ask,” Kyungsoo then just too Jongin's hand to his, inserting his fingers in between Jongin's.

 

“It's almost felt like we are dating,” Jongin giggled. Kyungsoo chuckled and poke Jongin's nose tip.

 

“We are not dating silly, we are mated with a baby boy.”

 

Jongin laughed. “Would it be okay if I asked for another thing?”

 

“Go ahead,” Kyungsoo said, realizing then when both of them stopped and Jongin looked around briefly.

 

“May I kiss you now?”

 

//

 

Kyungsoo hurriedly get into the classroom. This is one of those rare times when he get late to the class. Baekhyun pointed a chair beside him and Kyungsoo immediately walked there. “Overslept?” Baekhyun asked. But as soon as Kyungsoo sat beside him, Baekhyun's nose twitched and then he smirked.

 

“Someone's just had a good time quite early.”

 

Kyungsoo just showed him his middle finger under the table. “It was just a make out. Shut up.”

 

“I just wanted to remind you my friend,” Baekhyun lowered his tone, almost whispering, “That in this day and age, wolves should really think before planning to have more child. Can't be reckl-”

 

“Byun Baekhyun! What did I say about reading page sixty three!” the professor startled him. Baekhyun just smile wkwardly as he quickly grab his book and flip through its pages. Kyungsoo only snickered seeing that. Served him well for teasing him.

 

//

 

His class finished rather early today, and Kyungsoo already form a plan in his head. He would like to go for some grocery before pick Seungjin's up at his mother's house. He walked through as his mind wandering what would be nice for dinner. A hot pot sounds good, and probably porridge with sliced chicken breast and steamed egg for Seungjin. But then Kyungsoo doubted it would be fun to have hot pot alone. Maybe he would give it a chance later during the weekend, when Jongin would be there too.

 

“Kyungsoo!”

 

The omega startled when a familiar voice called him. It's Jongin, stood near the front gate, with that Oh Sehun kid beside him. Jongin quickly light off his cigarette when Kyungsoo walks over to him.

 

“Turns out my boss gave me a day off today since I've been working during holidays for these past weeks. So I came to pick you up,” Jongin smiled when he saw Kyungsoo's questioning looks. He then noticed Sehun try to exchange gaze with him. Jongin gave Sehun a gesture to just go ahead.

 

“H-Hi, Kyungsoo, how are you?” Sehun waved at him, but Kyungsoo seemed cautious, and instead of responding immediately, he hooked his arms closed around Jongin's, which made the latter surprised. He wasn't sure why, but something inside him give a strong demand to do so.

 

“I-I'm fine...what...what about you?”

 

Sehun blinked, “Uuh, I'm fine. So, yeah- err guys, I probably should get going now,” Sehun suddenly said. “Take care,” he said as he turns and walk away.

 

Kyungsoo then abruptly letting go of Jongin's arm, “I-I'm sorry!” his voice almost sounded like a squeak.

 

“So, are we going straight to your mother's house now?” Jongin asked.

 

“Let's go to grocery first,” Kyungsoo replied with his head down. Slightly regretting how he behaves when Sehun was there.

 

//

 

Their road to the supermarket was rather quiet. Kyungsoo feel like he's going to burst because he wanted to ask something so bad. He knows he's not supposed to worry, but he needs reassurance only Jongin can give him.

 

“What...what were you doing with Sehun earlier?”

 

Jongin turned his gaze at him, “It's been awhile since the last time I met him. I was initially only wanted to pick you up, and then I happen to met him.”

 

Kyungsoo gulped, there is another thing he would like to speak up about. He clenched his hand.

 

“I just don't like it...when you're alone with him...” he quietly muttered. Kyungsoo was fully aware that he's being silly. Of course Sehun is beautiful, he has a good physical appearance no one can deny the attractiveness of, to the point that Kyungsoo fear that Jongin would look at the beta instead of him.

 

Jongin's eyes widened whsen he heard Kyungsoo's mutters, “Wait...did you just told me that...you're jealous?”

 

Kyungsoo missed that dorky smile on his mate's face, “So what if I am! You guys...you guys are close...and –wait, what are you laughing at?” Kyungsoo fumed.

 

“No, it's just... I'm happy...”

 

“I'm happy because I feel like you own me... I mean...at a moment like this, is when I realized that I am yours...”

 

Kyungsoo turned his face from Jongin as they keep on walking, “And let me be clear, Kyungsoo... you shouldn't be jealous at Sehun... we are really close, it's undeniable. But he already has a mate long before we know each other... so...don't worry.”

 

Kyungsoo softens then, muttering a quiet sorry before feeling Jongin's hand ruffling his hair gently.

 

//

 

They were in the grocery for an hour, unfortunately, the moment they finished and was about to go to Mrs. Do's house, the darks skies bring them hard rain. Which means they have to wait. So they stood side by side, watching rain pouring down as the drops creates a million ripples on the ground.

 

“Do you think we should buy an umbrella?” Jongin's voice breaking the silence.

 

“Let's just wait a little more,” Kyungsoo replied.

 

Minutes to hours passed, and the rain is still as hard while Kyungsoo begins to ran out of topic to talk about to his alpha. It's not like he doesn't want to talk anymore, but somehow, Kyungsoo's focus is no longer on any topic anymore; instead, his eyes and mind wandering about Jongin's lips, his sharp jawline, veins in his hands, his fingers and tongue. Kyungsoo felt weak and strange all of sudden.

 

They decided to buy an umbrella and heading to home instead. Kyungsoo been feeling weird and he doesn't think he could stand being in outdoor anymore. He felt something is coming, and that thing is familiar to him.

 

//

 

Kyungsoo get inside quickly as soon as they arrived at their flat. He felt relieved now that it's only he and Jongin in that room. He then heard Jongin folded the umbrella before putting it against the corner of their front wall. Jongin then stepped in, found Kyungsoo already sat weakly on the sofa.

 

“Your right shoulder is damp,” Kyungsoo stated, “Take your shirt off and change.”

 

Jongin just follow Kyungsoo's order when suddenly the omega hissed and curl up.

 

“Sorry, I think... I think I might be in heat,” Kyungsoo pants, his breath were heavy. Jongin then took the initiative and pull Kyungsoo to straddle his lap, letthing the omega to snuggle his neck and breathing in the alpha's scent as deep as he needed. Their scent mixed in the room, and little did Kyungsoo knows that his own scent stir Jongin's alpha.

 

They kissed, tilted their head to deepen their tongue in exploring each other's mouth. Kyungsoo felt his body getting hotter and sensitive, he gasp when Jongin squeeze his ass and bite his neck, and moans won't stop coming out from his lips. Kyungsoo wished Jongin would get in him already, so that he would feel the knot stuck in his hole so that his omega could be calmed a little. But Jongin positioned Kyungsoo to all-fours, ass high facing him.

 

Before Kyungsoo could say anything let alone glance behind to see what his alpha were about to do, he screamed. A wet and warm muscles tracing his soft skin behind, from his bottom crack before it reached the rim of his ass. He then felt a pair of strong hands holding to his globes, so that the alpha could push his tongue deeper into the entrance, letting himself have a taste of the lubricated hole.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't even hold himself together anymore. He just whimpering while being eaten out, he gets closer when Jongin touch his scrotum with that rough hands of his.

 

“Enough, Jongin....it's enough, I want you now, I want you...please...” he whines, and the alpha finally stop rimming him and positioning Kyungsoo on his back. Spreading the omega's legs and put them over his shoulders. Jongin then thrust his cock into the awaiting hole, the shaft twitch inside being surrounded by the warm tightness.

 

“Mate... can I move now?” Jongin dropped a kiss on Kyungsoo's eyelid, “I don't think... I can hold it anymore when I see you like this,” Jongin grinned. With blurry eyes and a nod, Kyungsoo have himself being thrust in and out. It was gentle before it turns rough. But Kyungsoo could care less. Every pounding Jongin gave him, he will mercilessly clench the cock inside of him. Pushing each other to the edge until they both cum, knot formed and stuck in Kyungsoo's hole. Jongil falls on top of Kyungsoo, cock is still inside the petite's body.

 

Kyungsoo hugged Jongin close, caressing the scratch he made earlier on Jongin's back out of lust. Closing his eyes, he let the warm feeling embrace him fully.

 

How they belong to each other.

 

//

 

“Yes mom, I'm sorry...it was raining and we...get...stuck. Yes, I'm sorry. Jongin will get there as soon as possible.”

 

Kyungsoo hug up and exhales, “I feel bad because Seungjin keeps crying since we are late to pick him,” he huffed, “And I can't go outside like this,” he added, his skin reeks of dried sweat. But aside of that, being in heat may not be safe for him because that means his scent would get stronger and it could attract alpha who has bad intention.

 

“Just stay here, then,” Jongin respond while get dressed. “Is there anything else I need to bring?”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, “I have put everything in the rucksack.”

 

“Alright, then, I'll get going now,” Jongin said, gives Kyungsoo a quick kiss on the forehead, “Seungjin would probably hate me even more now that I'm late to pick him up,” he grinned weakly. Kyungsoo chuckled.

 

“No, he won't. That baby boy liked you too much,” Kyungsoo replied. They both smilied to each other and Jongin left. Leaving Kyungsoo still snuggle to his blanket. There are still time before he has to prepare dinner later.

 

And that's when a realization strike Kyungsoo's mind; they forgot to use any protection earlier.

 

But Kyungsoo only smiled to himself. He knows that he has Jongin, a mate that he can trust, a mate he can rely himself on.

 

And that's all that matters.

 

 

 

//

 

**.**

 


End file.
